the future of the girls
by piper14
Summary: wat happen when prue came back or is it prue? chap 5 is up! plz r/r
1. Default Chapter

Melinda Wyatt: (Leo and Piper's daughter) one of the powerful charmed  
  
one. She had dark brown long hair with blue eye like her father. She is 15  
  
starting her high school year. Had the power of White lighter and freeze  
  
and blow up stuff. White lighter can heal and orbs.  
  
Melissa Wyatt: (Leo and Piper's daughter) She is 12 starting j.h.s. She had  
  
blond hair and brown eye. Even if she is young she is really smart at  
  
potions and the research queen. Like she know every news that is about  
  
demons. And she had the power of white lighter.  
Nick Turner and Nicole Turner (twins): (Cole and Phoebe's son and  
  
daughter) they are 15 (same as Melinda). He had dirty blond hair with  
  
blue eyes. And she had black short hair and brown eye. Actually they  
  
have same power and one new power that are to communicate with  
  
each other without speaking. Oh yeah their power is write spell, levitation,  
  
martial art, pyrokenesis, empathy and see the future.  
  
Shirley Robeson: (Paige and Michael's daughter) She is 14. She had black  
  
hair and black eye. Her power is white lighter and summoning. She is the  
  
one in the family who likes mortal.  
  
The future of the charmed one! 


	2. the birth of nick, nicole, and melinda

The sound of baby crying.and screaming of Piper and Phoebe! Leo was in Piper's room and Phoebe is lying on the sofa in Piper's room.  
  
Paige: The baby is coming!  
  
Leo: Yea!  
  
Paige: Who's do you think will come out first?  
  
Leo: I don't know.. Hopefully piper's! (Leo smiling at piper)  
  
Phoebe: I heard that!  
  
Cole shimmers in and kisses Phoebe on the cheek.  
  
Cole: How are you sweetie?  
  
Phoebe: What do you think?  
  
Cole: ok ok.. I'll be by your side for a few minutes  
  
Phoebe: What you mean?  
  
Cole: well my cousin is coming to town!  
  
Phoebe: ok hurry back!  
  
Cole shimmers away.  
  
Paige: Wassup with Cole?  
  
Phoebe: His cousin is in town.  
  
Piper: Hey I need help here!  
  
Leo: Ok piper take a deep breathe and push!!  
  
Paige: And push.  
  
The baby came out and Leo holds it carefully and then give it to piper.  
  
Piper: oh.my baby. and it's a girl!(She hold it and smile)  
  
Suddenly Phoebe scream!!  
  
Piper: Oh my god Phoebe is going to have a baby!  
  
Paige: Oh my god! Leo orb out and brig the baby with you and get out!  
  
Leo orbs out and Phoebe is still screaming.  
  
Paige: Ok Pheebs. Breathe and push..  
  
Phoebe: I'm trying.  
  
Out came a boy and she give a harder push and out came a girl.  
  
Piper: Oh. twins!  
  
Paige hand the babies to Phoebe...  
  
Phoebe: Cool. 


	3. the birth of shirley and melissa!

~One year later~  
  
One stormy night, a girl is born by a lovely mother called Paige. And there was 3 babies crying.  
  
Piper: Won't they just shut up!!  
  
Phoebe: They can't they are babies!!  
  
Michael: (to Paige) ok calm down.  
  
Paige: How? For god saith! The baby of my life is coming! Does anybody care?  
  
Piper: Yeah but. you see we have 3 babies here to take care of!!  
  
Paige: Hey, ouch!!!!  
  
Piper and phoebe put down the babies (Melinda, Nick and Nicole).  
  
Piper: ok Push the baby is coming out! Push!!  
  
The baby came out and it's a girl.  
  
Paige: Wow!!  
  
Michael: Let me hole it!!  
  
Michael holds it and she look beautiful with lights around her! While Paige was sweating like hell!!  
~Two years later~ Something happen again! Piper has another baby which meant that Melinda will have a smaller sister. Now Melinda, nick, Nicole is 3 years old and that Shirley the new baby is two!! Piper and Leo decided to called the baby Melissa.  
  
Note: I don't feel like writing another birth story!! 


	4. Training

Now the kids are big actually big now. The girls and nick are in the basement for their training. The elders said that one month later there will be a special test for kids being a witch or a warlock. They were being trained by Paige because Piper needs to be in the club and Phoebe needs to do her advice columns.  
  
Paige: Common, Shirley, What if the demon is right in back of you? What will you do?  
  
Shirley: Well maybe I could orb and be right in back of him when he didn't notice and I could stab him.  
  
Paige: Good! So nick and Nicole what will you do if they are right in front of you?  
  
Nick: I will levitate and I will triple kick him!  
  
Nicole: Hmm. let see I will throw fire ball at him, but if he reject it back I will team up with Nick and do the same thing, remember when you told us that you use to fight a demon that want to die, but if we could make a very big energy ball and throw it in him.  
  
Paige memory!  
  
Melissa: Why do we need to take the test you ppl don't need to!!  
  
Paige: cause there is a new source who is going against your uncle Cole but Cole is good now at least o us!  
  
Melinda: I'll blow the **** out of them!  
  
Melissa: I'll do the same as Shirley!!  
  
Paige: Ok. but you guys be careful!  
  
The girls: Were not GUYS!  
  
Paige: Okok.  
  
While Nick was laughing at them girls were using their power against him but he quickly shimmer out and back in.  
  
Paige: Ok stop fighting!  
  
Melinda: ok!  
  
Paige: Now, I need all of you to work together, now I'll throw fake fire ball at you people and you need to work together to get out of this ok? They will put this in the test too to see how you work together.  
  
Nick: Bring it on!  
  
Paige threw the fake fire balls at Melissa, Shirley and Melinda. Melissa took one of the fire balls and she push it back, while orb and disappear and Melinda froze the fire ball and Shirley make it burn the desk(not really).  
  
Paige: Not bad  
  
Melinda, Shirley and Melissa: Thankz!  
  
Paige: Your turn (talking to nick and Nicole)  
  
Nicole: Ok  
  
Paige: This time you need to set a trap while I throw the energy ball at you!  
  
Nicole: ok  
  
Nicole were talking to Nick so that no one can hear it. hey wat can reflect the energy ball? Nick said. Hmmm. Mirror! Nicole said.  
  
Nicole: ready!  
  
Nick: Bring us a mirror!  
  
Shirley brought them a mirror from the closet upstairs. And they hang the mirror up on the wall! When Paige start throwing the energy ball, they do a 360 degree flip on the walls and the energy ball hit the mirror and reflect and hit Paige softly.  
  
Paige: Good!  
  
Paige went upstairs and the kids follow because they were really tired!  
  
Paige: Go take a bath!  
  
Everyone: Okay!  
  
And they all run upstairs to their rooms. 


	5. the arrival of cole's cousin

A/n: I don't own n e character in this story!! Sry to write that in the beginning!  
  
Paige finish cooking dinner and Piper and Phoebe just came back from work.And suddenly Cole shimmer in. And kiss Pheeb' on the cheek.  
  
Phoebe: Soo How is your cousin??  
  
Cole: Ah. She is a witch and she is just outside the door!  
  
A lady came in and suddenly Piper and Phoebe scream!  
  
Cole: I know, that's what im confused about!  
  
The lady: Names' Anna  
  
Omg! She looks exactly like Prue! Piper thought  
  
Paige: are you prue?  
  
Anna: Who the hell is prue?  
  
Cole: Maybe she got rebirth! Cause she is like 20 something years old! Well I was thinking she could stay at ur house! What's your power again? (Asking Anna)  
  
Anna: You meant this?  
  
Anna moves the bottle from the table to the sofa.  
  
Phoebe: wow is your other power.ah.to be 2 place at one?  
  
Anna: Yeah, how do you know?  
  
Everyone: long story!  
  
Melissa came back down.  
  
Melissa: Something smells good and you are.?  
  
Anna: Anna  
  
Melinda came down the second. Melinda: Whoa, you you look exactly like like my auntie!  
  
Anna: Auntie?  
  
Then the rest of the kids came back down.and is very confuse about Anna.  
  
Cole: So it's set right?  
  
Phoebe: Ah.  
  
Then Cole shimmers out when Phoebe didn't even finish the sentence.  
  
Anna: Something smells good!  
  
Paige: Yeah that's my soup, oh no it's burning!  
  
And while Paige went to the kitchen, everyone is laughing.  
  
Piper: Follow me. Ill show where you will live  
  
Anna: ok!  
  
While Anna was following piper, the kids helped Paige with the kitchen. Piper shows Anna to prue's room.  
  
Piper: this is prue room she is our bigger sister! You look too much like her so we got confused  
  
Anna: oh!  
  
Paige: dinner is ready!  
  
Piper: let go!  
  
They went down stair and eat with the rest of the family!  
  
Phoebe: Prue, pass me the...  
  
The whole table of people stares at her.  
  
Phoebe: Oops sorry!  
  
Anna: It's ok!  
  
So how you like the story so far? Plz r/r 


End file.
